Britt's Q & A show
by panda-of-darkness
Summary: I have this question and answer show. I ask people from different anime questions. Self-explanatory.


This is my first ever Q & A show!

Hope you like it. This show involves the Akatsuki, only the Akatsuki.

"We are going to ask the Akatsuki members a series of questions." I flip a switch and all the lights go off.

"Now, first up is the sexy worshiper."

A red light shines on Hidan as he comes out of the backstage room.

_Oh. My. Joshin. _I think as Hidan walks out.

"So, hehe. Hidan, how are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm f#&%ing bored!" He replies.

"Uhm...Okay." I said.

I look at Hidan and my heart almost stops.

"So, because you're immortal, does that mean that when the rest of the Akatsuki die, you'll start a new group?"

I ask Hidan.

"Maybe. If we're unsuccessful." he replies.

"Okay. That's the only question i have for you."

"Good! I'm going to get the h## out of here, before i lose my f#%&ing mind!"

I have hearts in my eyes as I watch him leave.

"Our next person is...(looks at list)Oh,no. Not him." "ANYONE BUT HIM!!!!!!!!!"

I get a crazed look in my eyes. "The next **thing** coming on stage is **SASORI."** I say, brreathing heavily.

"Hey, how are ya?" Sasori asks me.

"I'm...I'm...**GONNA KILL YOU SASORI!!!" **I reply standing up and grabbing a sword that popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Calm down little girl."

"**I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"**

"Okay, okay I get it!" He says, cowering in fear.

"What did I ever do to you, anyway?" He asks.

"**YOU WERE BORN!" **I Start attacking Sasori. **"YOU ARE ALSO A STUPID, UGLY, NARRCCICISTIC LITTLE B&*# AND A F^&*#$ STUPID FAT A# PUPPET FREAK!" **I reply, chasing Sasori around the stage and through the building door.

We are experiencing some techinquel difficulties.

For the viewer's health we will now have some music to distract you from the beating going on outside.

Please Enjoy!

_Dead! By: My Chemical Romance._

And if you're hearts stops beating, i'll be here wondering did you get what you diserve?

The ending of you're life and if we get to heaven, i'll be here waiting babe. Did you get what you deserve?

The End.

And if you're life won't wait then you're heart can't take this.

Have, you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much to say,I think they never liked you anyway.

So take, me from this hospital bed.

Wouldn't it be grand?

It ain't exactly what you planned.

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

**Dead.**

Tongue-tied and oh so squemish,you never fell in you get what you deserve? The ending of you're life and if we get to heaven.

I'll be here waiting babe. did you get what you deserve?

The End.

And if you're life won't wait, then you're heart can't take this. Have, you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much to say, I think they never liked you anyway. Oh take. Me from this hospital bed,wouldn't it be grand? to take a pistol by the hand?

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

And in this honest observation, during this operation.

Found a complication in you're heart. So Long.

'Cause now you've got, maybe just two weeks to live.

Is that the most the both of you can give?

La La La La La! La La La La La!

La La La La La La La!

Oh, mother er if LIFE ain't just a joke.

Then why are we laughing? Then why am I dead?

**DEAD.**

That was chariming! Now...uhm.

I walk in holding Sasori's arm...just his arm...no body, just a severd arm. Hehehe.

"Well, next person is...Kisame?"

Kisame walks out. "Hello!"

"What's got you so happy?" I ask.

He looks at me. "The place down the corner, the one that sells nothing but fish, got shut down a little while ago."

"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaim.

"So, Kisame. What talents do you have that help the Akatsuki?"

I look at Kisame, waiting.

"Well, my sword helps a lot. Oh! And the fact that a lot of people are afraid of me because i'm half shark."

"Cool, cool. So, How do you're opinions and views differ from the rest of the members in the Akatsuki?"

"Well, mine and Zetsu's views are about the same, but...My opinions, hmm...I feel strongly about certain subjects but some of the other members can't understand my thoughts so. It's hard to share my feelings with other people."

I look at Kisame and my eyes tear up.

"Aww. Kisame, that was a very well-put answer. That was kinda sad though, Where no one can understand you're feelings."


End file.
